


As you Wish

by Nanubi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, Elder God, Eldritch, F/F, Get ready for a wild ride, Great Old Ones, Human x Dagger, Human x Old God, I Don't Even Know, Improvised Sex Toys, Lies, Madness, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Old Gods, Rituals, Sadism, Self-Harm, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Plot Bunny that Would Not Die, Unhealthy Relationships, Weapons Kink, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi
Summary: The blade whispered secrets, dark and terrible enough to ring with truth despite their outlandish nature. Beccan expected this. The blade dripped with Void energy, the shadows wrapping around her weapon hand even in the sunlight. She was trusted with such a dangerous Artifact because she was pure. Even having pledged herself to shadow, she had yet to show even a glint of corruption.But the blade knew things. It could see deep into her mind, could taste the desires churning just under the surface.Beccan expected the blade to whisper sweetly.She did not expect it to call her 'beautiful.'[Sporadic updates, a tale of a truly epic fall from grace. Expect explicit content that grows in both frequency and indecency the further we get. Strap in...Or perhaps strap on?][P.S.S. This fic will move past legion straight to a non-canon "expansion." Namely, Whispers of the Old Gods, much like the Hearthstone expansion. Though it will be a while until we reach the end, it will be dark, explicit, and highly upsetting. Thou Hath been Warned.]





	

_A sigh bubbled out of me as I slowly sank into the bath, the hot water almost immediately tinging pink as the dried blood on my skin was washed away._

_It was heaven. I hadn't had an actual bath in...literally weeks. I sank down to my nose, letting my eyes close as the warmth slowly sank into my skin, soothing my aches and stinging my cuts._

_"Beccan?" The soft, sweet voice called from the hallway outside my room. "Are you in there?"_

_"I'm in here, 'Mera." I called, raising my left leg up and spreading my toes. I frowned at the cut on my ankle as my door opened._

_Ysimera let out a ragged breath as she caught sight of me. I turned my head, unable to hold back my smile at the look on her face. Her eyes swept up and down my leg before flicking over my bare breasts._

_Then she forced herself to turn her back on me, closing the door as she let out a shaky breath._

_"You planned this, didn't you?" Her voice was breathless and shaky as she tugged her helm off her head, the oiled leather creaking softly as she hung it on a peg on the wall._

_"Maybe." I told her, grinning as I raised my leg higher. "Once I'm squeaky clean, you think you want to take a nap with me?"_

_"Knowing you, we wouldn't be napping." She said, careful not to look at me as she began unlacing her armor. I pouted at her, making certain she saw the look on my face before I spoke._

_"You could at least peek." I told her, wiggling my toes at her. "I'm practically mad with lust. You'll have to tame me, like a crazed beast."_

_"You're insane." She told me, her voice warm with amusement and affection. I smiled back at her._

_"Maybe I'm the only sane one." I told her, wiggling my toes again. :Maybe you're the one that's insane." She laughed, pulling her chestpiece off and turning to me, her eyes flickering downward before meeting mine again._

_"Will you help me with my bindings?" She asked, cheeks flushing softly. There was a suggestive edge to her voice, making me smirk._

_"If you'd like." I told her, standing. Water dripped down my bare body, and her eyes widened almost comically as they slid downward. "I can't guarantee my hands won't wander, though..."_

_"What kind of priest are you?" She asked, only half joking. I smiled at her, stepping from the tub and moving up to her, eagerly brushing my hands across the linen wraps twining around her breasts._

_"The sexy kind?" I asked her, grinning up into her eyes. She smiled back, reaching down to brush my hands away._

_"I changed my mind." She murmured, voice soft. "You always take care of me...Let me take care of you."_

_"What do you...oh..." I breathed, as her fingers slid down my stomach, brushing lovingly through the pale curls between my legs._

_I swallowed hard, staring up at her as my lips parted. Her eyes softened as she touched me, sending shudders through my body._

_"Lie down." She murmured. "And relax."_

 

**That was the last time you saw her, wasn't it?**

~~Yes...She was so gentle.~~

**What kind of world would let such a kind soul be tortured so? What kind of Light, what kind of Gods, would twist such a pure woman?**

~~A cruel, evil world.~~

**Yes. A cruel, evil world. A world where Chaos reigns. A world that should be punished for its sins.**

~~How can I do that? I'm just one girl...~~

**Come now, Beccan...Dear little priest...My beautiful girl. You're not alone. You never have been.**

~~No one will follow me...Not after...~~

**Mortal allies are no longer needed. You don't need them, Beccan.**

~~Then...What do I have? I'm an exiled priest, hated by the alliance, hated by the horde, hated by the Light...All I have are the clothes on my back...and...~~

**Me, little priest. You have me.**

~~I...Have you...~~

**And you have the Shadow. Like you always have.**

~~Shadow...~~

**Call out, my beautiful girl. Call out to Him.**

~~...Who...?~~

**You know who, Beccan. The God of the Sea. The One who has given you His blessings since you were born. Cry His name, my beautiful girl. Cry His name!**

~~N...Nnnn...~~

N'Zoth!


End file.
